Case of the Growing Detective
by xshadowshadesx
Summary: When Naoto discovers a mysterious, new cookie brand, things grow out of hand. (Contains weight gain) (FIXED)


Naoto had heard about a curious predicament happening. Apparently, there seemed to be something going on with a new treat called Fudge-Doodles. She'd procured a box of these treats and started on her investigation.

"Looking closely at this, it appears to be simple cookies." she mumbled to herself. "Nothing out of the ordinary." She pulled the cookie she was holding closer to her face. "The smell is average. So far, these claims that there's something wrong with them seems to be far fetched."

She thought to herself for a moment. There was only one thing she's yet to test. She debated for a long minute whether she should try it, but ultimately the go-for-it side won. She brought the cookie to her lips and took a bite of it.

"Mmm!" She let out a hum of enjoyment. To her surprise, the little morsel was incredibly tasty.

"So this must be what everyone seems to mean." she thought. "To think that these would be this delicious."

She finished the cookie in her hand and reached for another. Naoto figured she'd reach the end of her test and why waste the rest of the box. As she finished off the box, Naoto thought to herself.

"Actually, I wouldn't mind picking up another.

Yu Narukami walked up the stairs of the apartment complex. He observed the numbers of each apartment, looking for his destination.

"…06…07…ah, there it is." he mumbled to himself. He stopped in front of the door and knocked on its surface.

The silver haired boy had finally had time in his schedule to make a trip back to Inaba. Though he's gone back to the city, he'd maintained communication with his girlfriend, Naoto Shirogane. She'd told him of how she'd decided to get her own apartment and he'd sent her a message telling her he'd come visit sometime. Now, he was finally here and was awaiting a response.

After a minute with no response, he thought of why he didn't get an answer. He'd verified with Naoto that she'd be here, so why did she answer. Just in case, he gave another knock. This time there was some rumblings behind the door.

"Naoto, it's Yu." he called out.

The door creaked opened slowly; stopping not long after opening.

"Ah, Senpai, there's just one little thing I should tell you. Y-you see, I've, um, undergone some changes since we last met. I just don't want to surprise you." Naoto's voice called out from the other side.

"Naoto, it's okay." Yu said. "You're still you, no matter how you've changed on the outside."

"O-okay." Naoto said as she started opening the door more. "Just don't say I didn't warn you."

The door opened, revealing the room's owner. While it was Naoto Shirogane behind it, it was undoubtedly true that she'd undergone changes. What once was a small girl was now blown out. Her white, sleeveless shirt struggled to remain buttoned from all the blubber contained underneath. Her already big breasts were huge globes sitting on her titanic tummy. Her blue pants seemed almost painted on her massive thighs and backside. Overall, the once tiny detective had turned into a big butterball.

Yu stood there surprised by the sight.

"H-hi there, Senpai." Naoto greeted. "Please come in."

Naoto lead Yu into her apartment; her thighs rubbing against each other with each step. Arriving in the room, they each sat down. Naoto's chair let out a slight creak as she placed her bulk down; her massive backside spilling over the sides.

"So, Naoto…" Yu began. "If you don't mind me asking…how did-"

"How did I get this big?" she cut him off. "Well, it's kinda a weird story." Naoto adjusted herself a little, sending a small ripple through her globular stomach. "You see, there was that new treat called Fudge-Doodles a little while ago. Apparently something was up with them, so I was asked to check them out. I, at first, thought there was nothing wrong with them and so I checked the taste. They were so delicious I ended up buying a lot of them and got carried away…" Naoto paused and looked down at all her fat. "Big time. So, that's how I ended up like this. I hope this doesn't offput you."

Yu looked straight at Naoto. He'd heard her story and now it was time for his.

"Naoto, I don't care about this." he said. "No matter if you're this huge or the tiny girl you were, you're still the girl I fell in love with. What really matters is how you feel about yourself."

Yu got out of his seat and walked over to Naoto. He took her massive form in close and planted a kiss on her mouth. She returned it in full before breaking it off.

"So, you don't mind that your girlfriend is a huge 350 lbs girl? That's she's an absolute butterball?" Naoto asked.

"Of course not." Yu replied. "It just means-"

"Don't you dare say the cliche More of you to love. That's way to corny."

"Okay, okay." Yu said. "So, now that I'm here, what do you want to do?"

Naoto thought for a moment when a sound came out.

Gggrrrooowwwlll~~~

"H-how about going out for a bite to eat…" Naoto said, a sheepish grin appearing on her face.


End file.
